The Thieves
by BlackfireDoom
Summary: Seven year old Harry Potter is sick of how his relatives treat him so he decides to run away. While living on the streets of London he runs into a mysterious girl named Sombra and her older brother who take him in. Now he has the family he's always wanted but will that all be destroyed when a certain headmaster tries to force him to go to Hogwarts. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

The Thief

Seven year old Harry Potter had never had a happy life. He's parents died when he was just a year old and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle who hate him with a fiery passion. Every day at number four privet drive was the same he'd get up at six am and cook breakfast then he'd weed the garden, water the flowers, sweep the patio, make lunch, clean the house, make dinner, and wash the car. If he got everything done then maybe he could eat but it really depended on his relative's mood.\

It had been this way for as long as he could remember and he knew wasn't going to change on its own so he was going to leave. It wasn't like anyone would miss him he wasn't aloud to go to primary school and even if he was the Dursleys would come up with an excuse. So after the Dursley's had gone, to bed he sneaked in the kitchen and filled his cousin Dudley old school bag with food and water before he ran out into the night. He went a few blocks until he got to a bus stop he got on and paid with the little bit of money he had collected from cleaning the couch cushions. It wasn't long after he took his set that he fell asleep wondering where the bus would take him.

Harry woke up to something shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw that it was the old bus driver. "Kid its time to get off." The bus driver said. "Where am I?" Harry asked. "London." the man said gruffly as he hurried the young boy off the train. Still sleepy Harry started looking for a places he could stay the rest of the night. He didn't want to spend all the money he had on an inn so he looked around some abandoned house until he found one with an open back door. The inside wasn't too bad it even had a mattress. It would be a fine place to stay until he figured out what he was gonna do and with that thought he went back to bed. Harry stood with his back against the wall as two big men cornered him in the alleyway. He stood there shaking in fear as he remembered how he got himself into this mess.

Flashback

He watched the two men talking from under a nearby table. It had been a month since he ran away from the Dursleys and since then he ran out of food and money. He was able to steal a few wallets but nothing like this. The men before him were dressed in the finest clothes outside of a high end restaurant. If he was able to take one of their wallets then he'd probably be set for the rest of the month. It wasn't like the men were really going to miss it. It was obvious that they weren't exactly poor. He gathered up his courage and walked past the men bumping into one as he passed. "Hey watch it runt." The man growled. "Sorry." Harry said quietly as he walked away. What neither man realized was Harry had slipped his hand into the man's pocket and took his wallet.

At least that's what Harry had thought. "Hey get that kid!" He heard one of them scream. Without looking back he took off running. He could heard the two men getting closer, he knew he couldn't go back home so he made a right turn instead of a left. Too bad for him this lead into an empty alley. He turned to go back but the two men had already started to close him in. Harry backed up until his back hit the wall and watched the men get closer.

End Flashback

The men cracked their fist and lifted their hands to hot him. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw one girl no taller than four feet holding the men by their elbows. "Is there a problem her gentlemen?" She asked. "This little ray stole my wallet." One of the men said. "We were just about to teach him a lesson." The other finished.

The girl let the men go and walked over to him. She looked him up and down until her eyes landed on his scar. He let her trace it with her finger. "You're lying." The girls said. "Oh Ya." "Ya search him." She said her voices filled with confidences. The two men graded him roughly and searched him but they couldn't find the wallet which was strange because he was sure it was in his pocket a second ago. "See he doesn't have anything so get out of here before I get the cops."

The men scowled at her and walked out of the alley. "You ok." The girl asked. "Ya." Harry answered. Now that she was in the light he could see her clearly. She had silky hair that was black as night and went down to her knees and dark green eyes. Her skin was pale which seemed to help her hid in the shadows. There was something else, a strange sort of feeling he got from her.

"What's your name?" She asked. "Harry." He said without hesitation. For some reason he trusted her. "I'm Sombra. What you doing out here by yourself." She asked her eyes filled with concern. "I don't really have any places to go. I ran away from home." He explained. "They hit you." She said as she traced the faint bruises on him. "Well Ya." He admitted sheepishly. Would she think he was a freak too? He couldn't see why not.

"Did they hit you because you could strange stuff?" Sombra asked. Harry didn't say anything he just waiting for her to call him a freak and leave. "Come with me." She said as she started down the alley. He just stood there. "I didn't save you just to turn around and hurt you." she said. She put out her hand for him to take. After a moments hesitation he took it and let her lead him out into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sombra Ladrón was a street rat an orphan looked down on by society but it wasn't always that way. She used to be Jamie Dwain little girl who lived a happy life. That was until her father died when she was one and her mother became a drunk and married some guy she had met in a bar. Things would have been ok if it wasn't for one thing. Jamie and Shun were witch and wizards.

They had gotten it from there father. Once there step-dad found out he started beating them calling them freaks. He seemed to think that he could beat the magic out of them but he was wrong and once he found out he took them from their home in Ireland and left them in London. Jamie was only five when it happened Shun was twelve. He took care of her stealing what he could to get them along soon enough he got good at it and then he taught her. Together they made out pretty good.

They changed their names to Sombra and Rei Ladrón. That was two years ago. Then they met the twins. They were going back to their hideout for the day when they heard muffled sounds coming from the dumpster. When they opened it they found two four year old that were covered in blood and bound and gagged with duck tape.

They brought the kids home and help them heal the best they could. The kids were Nigel and Alice. They told them how their dad and mum always beat them but they didn't know where they lived or which one put them in the dumpster so revenge wasn't possible. They decided to get rid of all traces to their past life and changed their names to Danza and Neno. That was one year ago and now Sombra was dragging this Harry kid home with her. They might as well open an orphanage.

She took them out of town towards an abandon house. Once they where there she knocked on the door of the shed in the back. A small slit in the door opened. "What's the password?" Two voices she knew belonged to Nigel and Alice asked. "Neno, Danza there is no pass word." She reminded them. "Oh right." They said in unison and opened the door. In front of her were two identical twins. Both of them had the same black hair that was completely covering their eyes that we a beautiful sky blue. They were pretty tall for five year old and a bit skinny but that were more from running around then not eating. "Who's the new guy?" Danza asked. "Danza Neno this is Harry. Harry these are the twin ." She introduced. They both gave Harry a quick hello and Harry gave them a small wave. "Sombra Rei wanted to see you as soon as you got home." Neno told her.

She smiled as she watched the two run off without a care in the world. It made her so happy to see them be kids. "Come on." She told Harry as she led him into the shed. It was empty except for the large rug in the simply moved the rug and opened a trap door so well consoled that you wouldn't find it unless you knew where it was already. The two climbed down the latter into a cramped tunnel. "This is the only way to get into the main house." She explained. "What about the door." Harry asked. "Rei did some stuff to it I'll explain later." She said as she came to a stop. In front of them was a large door with a rock next to it.

"The doors made of reinforced steel. We figured that who ever lived here was one of those dooms day nuts." She explained as she took a needle out of her hair and pricked her finger. She pressed the bloody finger and pressed it against the rock. The rock started to glow red and then the door slide open. "Wow." Harry said in amazement. "Ya it is cool isn't it. Rei did that himself." She said pride leaking out of her voices. She led Harry through the basement -which Rei had turned into a work out area- up the stairs and into the living room where Rei was waiting for them.

Harry followed Sombra into what looked like a living room. Sitting in one of the arm chairs was a boy. It was obvious that he and Sombra were related. He had the same pitch black hair only his went down to his shoulders. They had the same elfin faces but his eyes were blue instead of green and he was tall at least six feet. "Hello you must be Harry." The boy said. "I'm Rei Sombra's older brother." He said shaking Harry hand. "You saw me bring him didn't you?" Sombra asked.

"Yes it came to me a little after you left." Rei answered. "Harry please sits. There is a lot to discus." Harry took a seat next to Sombra on the couch. "Harry why did you run away from home." Rei asked. Harry remained silent not fully computably telling him about his past. "Will you tell us how you got here if we tell you how we got here?" Sombra asked.

He nodded. So Sombra told him everything that brought them to this point and true to his word Harry told them about his parents, his aunt and uncle and him running away. After he finished Harry waited for them to relies he was a freak and kick him out of their home. Finally Rei spoke.

"Harry your aunt and uncle were wrong you're not a freak." He said. Harry looked up at him in wonder. "Really?" He asked. Sombra smiled at him and explained that he was a wizard. They told him everything they knew about the wizarding world which wasn't much. They even showed him the few spell books they had. "If you want you could stay with us. We could teach you how to use your magic and stuff." Sombra suggested.

Harry stared at her in disbelief she wanted him to stay he had to be dreaming. "Sombra's right we would love to have another addition to the family." Rei added. 'I don't want to be a burden." "Oh nonsense if the twins aren't a burden then your defiantly not." Rei said. "Well ok..." He was cut off by the twins who ran in the room and hugged him. "We've got a new brother we got a new brother." They chanted. Sombra and Rei joined the hug to and for the first time Harry could remember Harry felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its really short but I wanted to put up something. This is for you Spark.**

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

Chapter three

Four years later

It was a rare thing for someone like Albus Dumbledore to go to a place like number four pivot drive but this was an important matter. Today was the day Harry Potter was brought into the wizard world. Dumbledore knocked on the door. A tall skinny woman opened the door. "What do you want."she hissed. "I'm here to see your nephew Harry." He answered. "That brat hasn't been her in four years." Petunia sneered.

"What do you mean he's not here." Dumbledore hissed. "I mean he's not here. He ran away four years ago. Now leave my family is about to go to the zoo and I wont have you messing up my duddy's speacial day." She said and with that she slammed the door. Dumbledore stood there in complete shock. This was bad no this was horrible. The boy was only seven when he ran away. Most likely the boy was dead but he couldn't afford to think like that if the boy was dead that would mean his plans were ruined. No the boy had to be alive. A simple search and they would surely find him. Then everything would go according to plan.

Harry watched the twins run around from habitat to habitat. Today was their birthday and the whole family decided to go to the zoo to celebrate."Harry would you go get Sombra and Jojo." Rei asked. "I saw them getting in a fight with some fat kid in the reptile house. "Harry nodded before heading toward the reptile house Jojo was the newest member of their family. They had found him a few months ago when they were traveling to Rome. His family was on vacation when the hotel they were staying in was bombed. Jojo was the only one who survived and had no other family. He stayed in an ohpanage for a few days but ran away when he found out that some of the kids where sold into slavery. A week later they found him half dead on the side of the road.

Harry found them looking at a Brazilian boa constrictor. "Are you guys ok?" he asked. "We're fine." Sombra awnsered. "Why do you ask?" Jojo asked. Before he could answer something hit him in the gut, knocking him onto the floor. Harry looked up and couldn't believe what he saw. His cousin Dudley and his uncle smirking down at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short one but its late and I have a paper I'm supposed to be doing.**

**I don't own Harry Potter  
**

The Thieves

Chapter Four

Harry stared up in disbelief. "Harry are you ok?" Sombra asked as she helped him up. "What the hell is your problem?" Jojo yelled. "Don't you talk that way to me you hoodlum." Vernon said. He then turned and grabbed Harry. "As for you, you're coming with me. I'm sure that old coot Dumbledore would pay a good deal for you." He started to pull Harry away but a sudden burst of magic blasted him into the Boa Constrictors habitat.

Sombra stared in shock at the seen in front of her. The man who had tried to take Harry was lying on top of the Boa Constrictor. "Um maybe we should leave." Jojo said taking them each by the hand and lead them out of the reptile house.

They found Rei and the twins at the Polar Bear exhibit. "Um Rei I think we should go." Jojo said. Rei gave him a curious look. "Why?" he asked. Before any of them could answer him they were surrounded ten men in robes. "All of you are going to have to come with us." one of the man said. "What if we don't?" Rei asked. "Then well have to take you by force." the man said. "What should we do?" Harry whispered. "We'll have to go with them. There are too many to fight and there's no way we can get past them." Neno said. "There is one thing we could do but you all need to run as soon as i say all right." Rei said. Everyone nodded. "Ok Sombra I think this calls for situation four."

She nodded and walked up to one of the men. She stood there for a second and then threw herself into his arms. "Help help!" she screamed as loud as she could. People all around stopped and stared to come over to the commotion. "Now." Rei said and they all took of running.

Harry didn't look back as he ran away from the scene. He wasn't the least bit worried about his sibling they were more than able to escape. No what he was worried about was why those men were after them. They obviously were wizards, but he and his family did everything they could to stay way from the wizarding world. Harry was brought out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab and pull him behind the restrooms. He kicked and screamed bur the man just said to be quiet and close his eyes. It was clear no one could hear him so he obeyed. Suddenly he felt like he was being forced through a tube and with that he was gone.


End file.
